


A Wizard's Life in the Big Apple

by Happy_creator



Series: AWLITBA [1]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Angst, Archie gets hurt, Danger, Douxie worries, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, New York City, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, no regrets, not a slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 18,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_creator/pseuds/Happy_creator
Summary: Shortly after Douxie, Archie, Nari move to New York City, Archie gets separated from them. Douxie looks for him, only to find him in the care of Vet Tech, Jenny. Jenny is intrigued by this mysterious musician. What's that thing around his arm? Is he really a musician? And why is his cat wearing glasses?
Relationships: Archie & Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan, Archie & Nari (Tales of Arcadia), Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Nari, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Original Character(s)
Series: AWLITBA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991410
Comments: 94
Kudos: 66





	1. Bad Day for a Stroll

**Author's Note:**

> First Time posting. Tell me what y'all thought!

Douxie’s alarm rudely awakened him from slumber, telling him it was time to get of bed. As much as he wanted to ignore it, there were bills to pay. Also, Arch would fuss at him if he didn’t turn it off. So, with much reluctance, Douxie climbed out of bed and got ready for work. While getting his breakfast, Arch, surprisingly awake, jumped on to the counter.

“I was planning on taking a walk today,” Arch stated, “Strech my legs a bit outside.”

Douxie stopped buttering his toast. “What about Nari?” Douxie asked, “Someone needs to keep an eye on her.”

Archie raised a brow at him. “She’s a centuries-old demi-goddess. I’m sure she can take care of her self.” 

Douxie was still skeptical. They’d only been in New York City for 6 weeks. They weren’t even that familiar with the area around the apartment. Douxie only knew the way to work and the convenience store. Someone might try and break in to steal. Not that there was anything worth stealing, but they could find Nari and might tell someone. And if Arch went out who knows what would happen to him. Just because he’s a dragon doesn’t mean he can’t get hurt. Merlin knows what Douxie would do if Arch would get hurt. 

“Please Doux.” Arch begged, “I want to go out at least once before winter comes.”

Douxie knew Arch would respect his wishes to stay inside, but Archie had a point. It won’t hurt to let him out just this once. 

“Alright.” Douxie relented, “Just make sure to be back by sundown.”

The familiar gave a happy nudge on the arm and pranced out the window. Douxie truly hoped he wasn’t making a mistake. 

****

Archie practically ran through the streets. It felt good to be out of that wretched apartment. He’s been wanting to explore for a while, but Douxie was still wary of this palace. Sure, it was a great place to hide Nari with all the pollution and such, but it was much more dangerous than Arcadia. But Archie was a dragon for crying out loud. He could handle himself just fine.

So he explored. He discovered a music store about a 20-minute walk from the apartment. Doux would like that. A book store was just 3 doors down. Very nice. 

Soon it was lunchtime, so Archie hunted for some food. He would beg but the glasses might raise suspicion. Discovered a few rats, but they didn’t look very appetizing and he definitely wasn’t interested in birds. He thought about going through some dumpsters but one look made him gag on site. Perhaps he should just skip lunch. He wasn’t feeling very hungry right now. 

He continued to explore and enjoyed every minute of it. Before long the sun had begun to set and Archie began his trek back. Unfroutanley on his way back, his side collided with a shoe, shoving him into a wall. He barely recovered when he was struck again.

“Haha!” Laughed a voice.

“Nice one Harry,” said another, “Let me try.”

Archie tried to transform but his head was still spinning from hitting the wall. So he pitifully swatted at them and hissed.

“Look!” mocked Harry, “It’s trying to fight back. Get its leg, Ken.”

There was a sudden piercing pain in his front right leg. Archie cried out in pain.

“Stupid cat has glasses,” Ken said as he ripped them from Archie’s face. When he heard the sound of glass breaking, Archie’s heart sank. It’s going to be difficult to replace them. The beating continued a little more when suddenly Archie heard another voice.

“Hey!” It exclaimed, “Leave that cat alone!”

Realizing they’d been caught, the boys quickly ran off. Relieved, Archie tried to stand up, only to collapse into a heap of pain. Hearing footsteps, he wondered if the new person was going to finish him off. But instead of a shoe, he was gently petted by this new stranger.

“You poor thing,” said a woman, “Let’s get you some.”

With that, he was scooped up into her arms. _Doux’s going to be incredibly worried _Archie thought before he succumbed to unconsciousness.__


	2. Rescuer Met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little longer. Enjoy!

Douxie came home a little late from work, but at least he would get overtime. But work was over and Douxie wanted to kick back and relax with Archie, maybe even play a game with Nari. Once he finally unlocked the rusted lock, he called out for his friends, “Arch! Nari!” he yelled, “I’m home.”

Nari was probably tending to the plants in her room and Arich was most definitely napping in Douxie’s bed. Douxie should bring him dinner in case he was hungry. As Douxie was fishing for tuna in the cupboard, Nari came into the kitchen.

“Good evening Nari,” He said without turning around, “The restaurant was like supper crowded today. Nearly bursting at the seams. A lot of servers couldn’t come, so I had to stay and help.”

“Umm Douxie,” she said timidly but Douxie didn’t hear her.

“Luckily they let me go home soon after closing.” He continued “Said they could clean up themselves.”

“Douxie” she tried again

“I have tomorrow and the next day off. If you want we could go out,” he said finally turning around only to see Nari’s troubled face.

“Nari what’s wrong?” he asked concerned, “Did I say something?”

“No,” she began “It is Archie. He has not come back.”

Douxie’s heart dropped. “He probably just got lost,” he said to reassure her, but he knew he was just trying to reassure himself.

She shook her head. “I can feel his aura is in great pain.”

Before she even finished, the plate he was holding shattered on the ground. Arch was in trouble. The thought kept repeating in Douxie’s mind. 

“No no no,” Douxie said, running his hands through his hair, “I knew I shouldn’t have let him go out.”

Without another word, Douxie grabbed his phone and keys and ran out the door. He asked anyone and everyone if they’ve seen Arch, showing them a picture on his phone. Some said no other’s saw him hours ago. Eventually, he stumbled upon a 24-hour veterinary clinic. Maybe they saw something. Before the receptionist could even get a word out, Douxie was showing the picture asking if they had seen them.

“Nope. Never seen him before,” they responded.

Douxie let out a dry sob. First Merlin, now Arch. His best friend. He couldn’t do this by himself. The receptionist must have take pity cause the spoke up again, “Look, if you come back tomorrow with a flyer with his picture, I could send it to few other places that might have seen him.”

It wasn’t much but it was something. Douxie nodded in thanks and left. Glancing at his phone, saw it was late and the battery was almost dead. So, dragging, his feet, he reluctantly went home. Opening the door he saw Nari looking expectantly. He shook his head. Exhausted, Douxie collapsed on his bed and quietly cried himself to sleep.

****

Jenny patiently waited in the waiting room while her co-workers examined the cat. Jenny wanted to help, but she trusted them to do their job. The clinic closed hours ago but some stayed behind to keep an eye on some overnight animals. She waited for a few more minutes, then her co-worker, Anna, came out. Her inky hair was up in a messy bun to keep them out of her beautiful onyx eyes. Anna had dark olive skin compared to Jenny’s pale skin. Jenny stood up, brushed her ginger bangs away from her amber eyes, and asked, “How is he?”

“He’s fine,” Anna reassured, “His front right leg is broken, a few cracked ribs, and a concussion, but that’s it. No fleas or anything. Doc already patched up the leg.”

“Good,” Jenny nodded, “How much is the bill?”

“The usual,” Anna answered with a smirk. “I assume you’re going to take him home.”

“Only till his leg is healed. You know I bring them right back once they’re all healed.”

“One of these days you aren’t going to bring one back.”

“Maybe. But I have no use for a pet.”

Anna just shook her head. But before she could say anything more, another co-worker came in with a cat carrier and placed it on the counter. Jenny grabbed the carrier and began to head out. 

“Bye Anna. I might be a little late tomorrow.” Jenny said

“I already knew that. Goodnight Jenny.” Anna waved

Putting the carrier in the front seat of her car, Jenny drove home.

****

Archie bleary awoke to a strange voice calling him. Maybe he died and this was the afterlife. But he still felt some pain so that wasn’t it. When he tried to stand up, he nearly toppled over because he couldn’t feel the ground. He discovered the problem was his leg was in a cast. Strange. That wasn’t there before.

“Are you awake kitty?” A voice called out.

Archie glanced towards the direction of the voice, to see a young woman, around Douxie’s “age”, behind bars. It was then he realized, he was in a carrier. 

“Hello, beautiful boy.” She spoke softly “I bet you’re hungry. Wait just minuet.”

She placed the carrier on the ground but did not unlock it. Archie listened as she shuffled about doing Merlin know’s what. After a while, a plate with what he assumed was food, was placed in front of the carrier. She carefully opened the gate and waited. Archie didn’t know what to do. While he was starving, but he didn’t know where he was or who this woman was. He debated between staying put or going out. The last time he went out, he almost died. Unfortunately, hunger won out. Cautiously, Arche crept out of the carrier. He hobbled till he could see the plate. It smelled like tuna. He took a hesitant lick. Tasted like tuna. Soon he began to scour his meal. It felt good to have food in his stomach. 

Once he licked the plate clean, Archie finally looked to the young woman. At least tried to. He couldn’t see far without his glasses. From what he could make out she had ginger hair and skin almost as pale as Douxie’s, but that was about it, as he didn't get a good look earlier. 

“I bet that was yummy,” she said gently. “Let me grab your temporary bed.”

She left and quickly returned with a small round cushion. Archie hesitantly walked over to it. After testing it with his good paw, he climbed into it. 

“Like it?” She rhetorically asked, “Good. Well, it’s been a long day and you should get some rest. I’ll see you in the morning.”

With that, she walked away. Now that she mentioned it, he did feel rather tired and the bed was incredibly comfy. He can figure out a way to get back to Douxie tomorrow. Right now was sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys thought. Bye! :)


	3. Archie attempts to cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Douxie!:D Douxie needs a hug.

The next morning, Douxie went to a print shop with Nari, who was in her disguise. After printing as many as they could afford, they posted flyers anywhere and everywhere. Douxie made sure to give one to the vet clinic he visited. By mid-afternoon, they posted over half the flyers. The only thing that kept Douxie going was Nari. She told him Arch’s aura calm and in no pain. 

Then he got a call from work. 

“Hey. We need you to come in. Someone called in sick and we’re super short-handed.” 

Douxie debated between going in or keep looking for Arch. He could use the extra money to buy roasted salmon for when he found Arch. He would like that. So Douxie caved.

“Alright,” he responded, “Be there in 30.”

After dropping Nari off at home, he changed into his uniform and headed to work. He truly hoped he would find Arch again. 

****

Archie woke up to the sound of shuffling of feet. When he opened his eyes only to barely see what was 5 feet in front of him. So last night wasn’t a dream. He truly was separated from Douxie. He had to figure out a way to get home. Perhaps he could try once the Nice Lady left. But he probably couldn’t get far without his glasses. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a plate being placed on the ground. 

“Good morning handsome,” The nice lady said, “Here’s some breakfast.” 

Archie slowly climbed out the bed, trying not to trip. He took a whiff of the food. It was chicken this time. Not particularly his favorite but it would be rude not to eat it. So he ate it. Not as quickly though. Once he had his fill, Archie looked towards the Nice Lady. Not that there was much to see, as she was still a bit blurry. He could see that she was crouched down, watching him. Then a hand came into view. Archie was a bit startled by it, so he backed up. What did she want him to do with it?

“It’s okay,” she said softly, “I won’t hurt you.”

Oh! She was asking permission to pet him. Well, it was the least he could do. So he sat and let her pet him. She gently petted from behind his ears down his back, which was nice. 

“Interesting,” she suddenly said, “I’ve never had a cat become this friendly so quick.”

_Because I’m not a cat _, Archie thought.__

__“What do we have here?” she said while brushed a thumb across his chest, “Strange. Never seen anything like this before.”_ _

Archie resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _Of course, you haven’t. It’s a bonding mark _, he thought.__

____

____“Well, since we’ve made a lot more progress than I thought we would,” the Nice Lady began, “I’ll head off to work. I should be back by dinner. Feel free to explore.”_ _ _ _

____

____With that, she stood up and walked out of his field of vision. He heard the opening and closing of a door, then the locking of said door. Well, he might as well try to find a way to get to Douxie. He was probably worried sick by now._ _ _ _

____

____****_ _ _ _

____

____By the time Douxie was finished, he was burnt out. He can’t wait for those on vacation to come back. After clocking out, Douxie didn’t feel like going home yet even though it was late. So he walked. He had no destination. The only thing on his mind was Archie. Was he comfortable? Had he eaten? Can he come back? What was Douxie thinking? Of course, Arch’ll come back. He’ll fight his way through if he has to. With that thought in mind, Douxie head home with a little more peace of mind._ _ _ _

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Archie is a good cat but better familiar. Tell me what y'all thought.


	4. Exciting News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I love black cats and am not superstitious. Also, thank you for all the kind words of encouragement and kudos. They mean a lot to me.

When Jenny came home, the cat sitting in front of her TV that somehow got turned on. Maybe he accidentally stepped on it. But it was on the coffee table and the cat was on the ground. She probably turned it on and forgot to turn it off. Doesn’t matter. She’ll worry about it later. 

“Hey, handsome,” she greeted, “You hungry?”

He turned his head in her direction. 

“I assume that’s a yes,” she stated, “I noticed you didn’t much of the chicken, so I got more tuna. Sound good?”

The cat merely hobbled over to the kitchen and sat back down. That’s probably also a yes. Strangely, he doesn’t meow. Maybe he’s mute. That might lower his chances of being adopted. Jenny’ll worry about that when the time comes. Right now she had a cat to feed. Once she plated the tuna and placed it in front of him, she turned to prepare her dinner. After she finished, she went and sat on the love seat, watching what was on. It looked like some sort of documentary about Camalot was on. It looked interesting, so she didn’t change channels. The cat soon was back in its original spot gazing intently at the TV. 

Suddenly thunder clashed outside. The poor cat jumped five feet into the air. Must not like thunder. Placing her plate on the coffee table, Jenny walked over and picked him up. He struggled at first, but once he was in her arms he calmed immediately. 

“Don’t worry handsome,” she reassured, “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Then he snuggled deeper into her arms. It nearly made her heart melt. She slowly walked back over to the love seat and gently sat back down. Before long, her eyelids became heavy and she fell right asleep. 

****

The next day at work, Jenny thought about the cat. It was nice coming home to someone. And he didn’t seem to mind her. Maybe she should keep him. A lot of people were superstitious of black cats anyway. That drops his chances even more. Yeah. She should keep him. She **will** keep him. 

********

********

********

“What’cha thinking about?” asked Anna as she came up. 

********

********

********

“I’m gonna keep him,” Jenny responded without looking towards her friend. 

********

********

********

“Really?” Anna said semi-shocked. 

********

********

********

“Yeah.” Jenny confirmed turning towards her friend, “He’s been the easiest stray I’ve taken in. I was able to come in on time yesterday because after breakfast he let me pet him. Then last night it thundered and he let me hold him.” 

********

********

********

“Wow. Well, you’ll have to let me meet him sometime.” 

********

********

********

Jenny nodded with a grin on her face. She can’t wait to adopt him. She should it tomorrow. 

********

********

********

“Hey, guys!” exclaimed a co-worker, “Check out this missing pet poster! It’s a cat with glasses.” 

********

********

********

Some people used the most hilarious pictures of their pets when they went missing. Jenny had no idea why. So she walked over to see what the fuss was only to discover an incredibly familiar face. It was the cat. It even had the strange marking on his chest. Well, looks like she wasn’t keeping him after all. 

********

********

********

**** 

********

********

********

Douxie could feel someone lightly shaking him. Douxie groaned and turned over. 

********

********

********

“Douxie,” Nari pressed, “Noise is coming from the little rectangle.” 

********

********

********

“It’s called a phone Nari,” Douxie groaned, “Hand it over.” 

********

********

********

He sleepy held his hand out and waited for the phone. He really hoped this was important. Once it was in his hand, he pressed answer and put it to his ear. 

********

********

********

“Hello?” he said groggily. 

********

********

********

“Hi,” said the caller. Sounded female. “Is this Douxie Casperan?” 

********

********

********

“Yes,” he answered, not wanting to deal with this, “What do you want?” 

********

********

********

“I found your cat.” 

********

********

********

He shot up so quick, he startled Nari. 

********

********

********

“You have?!” he exclaimed, “Is he all right? Where is he?” 

********

********

********

“He’s fine. He’s currently at my apartment. I get off at 4 if you can meet up?” 

********

********

********

“Yeah totally. Where can we meet up?” 

********

********

********

“Well, where do you live? I could meet you halfway.” 

********

********

********

“I’m half an hour walk from Chef’s Choice. Do you know it?” 

********

********

********

“Yeah. There’s a small cafe for about 15 minutes from there. Can you meet me there at 4:30?” 

********

********

********

“Totally. I’ll see you then.” 

********

********

********

“Till then,” she said and hung up. 

********

********

********

Douxie put the phone down he let out a satisfied sigh. Archie was safe. Four-thirty couldn’t come fast enough. 

********

********

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Douxie likes to sleep in. Tell me what y'all thought. Hoped you liked it.


	5. Reunited at Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short one.  
> Also thanks again for the comments and kudos! I couldn't do this without y'all.

Archie looked up from his bathing, to hear the rustling of keys. The Nice Lady came in and let out a sad sigh. He wondered what was bothering her. 

“Well, handsome,” she began, “Looks like you’re not staying with me anymore.”

He tilted his head. Why wouldn’t he? Before he could muse on the thought any longer, the same carrier he was brought in was placed in front of him. The Nice Lady told him to get in and gave him a nudge. Well, if he could get out of this place, maybe he could find Douxie. So he stepped into it. After hearing it, lock he was then lifted up and taken out the door. Soon they were in her car and driving off. 

****

Halfway to the cafe, Jenny realized she didn’t know what this Douxie character looked like. The only thing she did know was that he had a Brtish accent. Maybe she should give him a call ask him what he looks like. So that’s what she did. It rang for a few minutes before he picked up.

“Hello?” he answered.

“Hey”, she began, “I’m here outside the cafe and I have no idea what you look like.”

“No problem darling,” he said, “I’ll stand at the entrance with my phone.”

She waited for a minute or two when she finally saw him. At least she hoped it was him. At the entrance stood a young man with a phone to his ear dressed in all black, with streaks of indigo in his jet black hair. It was confirmed when he talked.

“Can you see me?” he asked

“Yeah.” she answered, “Give me a minute to get out of my car.”

She turned off her car, got out, and went around to the passenger side. Peaking inside she saw that the cat was fully awake, staring at her. Wanting to hold him one last time, she unlocked the carrier and reached inside. Once he was settled in her arms, she grabbed the carrier, locking her car, and walked to the owner. When Douxie saw her coming, he took one look at the cat in her arms and ran to meet them.

“Archie!” he exclaimed

The cat, hearing his name called, leaped from her arms into his owner’s. The owner held on to him tightly. 

“Be careful,” Jenny said, “His leg was broken and he has few cracked ribs.”

Douxie looked at her before looking down at Archie’s casted leg. He looked curious but didn’t say anything. He turned toward her again. 

“Thank you,” he said with a soft smile reaching up to his mesmerizing hazel eyes, “How can I ever repay you?”

“You don’t have to,” she assured him nervously, “My co-workers did get a laugh out of your flyer.”

Douxie tilted his head, confused. 

“Your cat was wearing glasses. It was kind of funny.”

Realizing what she meant he laughed. But it sounded forced and nervous.

“Yeah, I thought the filter would be funny on him,” he explained weakly.

Jenny went along with it and nodded. Then she offered the cat carrier. Douxie shook his head.

“I’d rather carry him back,” he said, “Thank you again?”

Realizing he asking her name she quickly responded, “Jenny. My name is Jenny.”

“That is a lovely name fair lady Jenny,” he said with a smirk and a wink.

Jenny blushed slightly and thanked him. 

“Well, I oughta get going,” she said as she backed up. Because she wasn’t paying attention to where she going, she backed right up into the open cafe door. This caused her to stumble forward where Douxie steadied her with one hand. She embarrassingly looked up to see a flirtatious smirk on his face.

“Careful,” he said, “You almost fell for me.”

She laughed nervously. She thanked him again and promptly walked to her car, not looking back. That’s a lie. Once she was in her car she gave one last glance at the duo. Maybe she’ll see them again. Probably not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Douxie's flirt game is both great and horrible at the same time. 
> 
> Better enjoy the updates while they last. From Friday on I'm going to get very busy.
> 
> Tell me what y'all thought!


	6. Douxie's ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Douxie needs all the hugs in the world. Jim too. He also needs to left alone.

“Home sweet home,” Douxie said as he opened the door. Archie was silent most of the way except for purring.

“So you want to tell me what happened?” Douxie asked as he went to his room where Nari waited for them

Archie let out a sigh and began recounting everything. After he was finished, half of Douxie was boiling with rage while the other half was utterly relieved. 

“I am so sorry about your glassed Archie,” Nari said.

“It’s quite all right,” Archie assured, “I’ll just ask my father for a new pair.”

Nari nodded and left the room. Archie then turned his head to Douxie who was lost in thought. 

“What’s on your mind Doux?” Archie asked.

Hearing his name, Douxie turned towards Archie. Letting out a sigh, Douxie answered, “Nothing. I’m just happy to have you home, Arch. I thought I’d lost you.”

Douxie didn’t even know he was crying till Archie rubbed his head against his cheek. This caused Douxie to cry harder, holding on to his familiar for support. When he finally stopped, Archie spoke up, “At least there’s some good to come from this.”

“Yeah?” Douxie asked, “What’s that?”

“I found a music store about a 20-minuets east from here. Also, three doors down was a bookstore.”

Douxie laughed out loud. Archie sure did know how to cheer him up. Then Douxie checked the time. 

“What do you say to dinner Arch?” Douxie asked

“I say smoked salmon,” Archie replied.

Douxie laughed again. 

“For you Arch, anything,” Douxie told him.

****

Jenny went to work the next day a little somber. She missed the cat, or rather Archie. Even though she only had him for a day and a half, the little guy left a big impact on her. There was something special about him. Lost in thought she didn’t notice Anna walk up to her.

“You still thinking about him?” Her friend asked sympathetically. 

Startled for a moment, Jenny turned to her friend and nodded.

“You know you’ll find another one,” Anna encouraged. 

“Maybe,” Jenny said with shrug. 

Anna gave her a thoughtful look. Then her face lit up.

“Why we go out tonight? My treat,” she suggested. 

Jenny gave some it thought. Why not? It would be nice to get away from her empty apartment. So she agreed.

“Great! Do you know that restaurant that opened at the beginning of the summer? Chef’s Choice? Well, I haven’t gone to yet, so I thought we could try it out.”

Jenny hasn’t been either. She liked the sound of it, so they set up a time they would meet at. By the end of it, Jenny was super excited. Tonight was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the fun begins.  
> Tell me what y'all thought. Your feedback is much appreciated. Also, the next chapter should hopefully be longer.


	7. Meeting Again and Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the longest chapter yet. Who knows though? Hope you enjoy it.

Just when Douxie thought he got a breather, two new customers sat at one of his tables. He couldn’t wait for this night to be over. Grabbing two menus and his notepad, he walked and began to recite the usual lines: “Good evening, welcome to Cheif’s Choice. I’m Douxie and I’ll be your server.”

Before he even recited the next lines, he recognized one of his customers. 

“Well, well,” he began with a smirk, “If it isn’t the Fair Lady Jenny?”

Jenny’s face went from surprise to blushing to embarrassment. 

“Did you come here just to see little ole’ me?” Douxie teased.

“Do you know him, Jenny?” her friend asked.

“He’s the owner of the cat,” Jenny quickly explained

“Really?” her friend said with great interest, “Well, you’ve got yourself a little heart breaker, sir.”

“Really? Most women say that about me,” Douxie said with a wink.

The friend rolled her eyes and smiled. “Yes. Poor Jenny was completely melancholic when she had to give her new friend back.”

Jenny’s jaw dropped. 

“I wasn’t melancholic,” she defended, “I just missed him, that’s all.”

“Whatever you say,” her friend teased.

Besides the little reunion, the rest of the night went on as usual for Douxie. The ladies had their meals and Douxie tended to other customers. After he brought them the check, he turned to Jenny and said, “I believe he misses you too,” with a wink. The blushing on her face gave him immense satisfaction. Then they left and the rest of his night was quiet. 

****

A week after Jenny saw Douxie, she debated between calling him or not. She thought after a week without the cat, she would be back to normal. But nope. It was like there was some invisible force pushing her to him. So before she lost her nerve, she pressed the call button and waited for Douxie to pick up. After a minute, he did.

“Douxie?” she began, “It’s Jenny.”

“Ah, Jenny!” he said, “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“It’s your cat. Archie? I was wondering if I could see him again?”

At first silence, then he spoke: “Could you hold just a moment?”

Then she heard the phone being muffled. It sounded like he was talking to someone. After a few minutes, she heard him put the phone on again.

“That sounds lovely. When would you like to meet up?”

Jenny was a little taken back. She half expected him to say no. But he didn’t so, Jenny was going to take her chance.

“Maybe sometime tomorrow at the cafe?” she suggested, “I have tomorrow off.”

“Around lunch sound good?” he offered, “I have to head to work at 3.”

Jenny felt the biggest grin grow on her face. 

“Perfect,” she began, “It’s a date.”

Before the words even finished exiting her mouth, the damage was done. Jenny could almost hear him smirking.

“You sure it’s my cat you want to see again?” Douxie teased.

“Yes!” she rushed out, “It was just a slip-up.”

“Whatever you say, Jenny. See you tomorrow for the date.”

Then he hung up before she had time to tell him it wasn’t a date. Great. If one could die of embarrassment, Jenny would be deader than a doornail. Tomorrow was going to be torture.

****

Archie kept his eyes out for the Nice Lady, who’s name was apparently Jenny, from his perch on Douxie’s shoulder. When Douxie told him she wanted to see him again, he was a little surprised. Sure, he thought she was cute for a human but he thought he would never see her again. Guess fate had other plans. Besides, he was curious about why she wanted to see him again. Also, now that he had his glasses, he could finally get a good look at her. 

Archie eventually spotted her coming towards them. He tapped Douxie’s head with the paw that was still in a cast. Fortunately, since Archie was a familiar/dragon, the leg would be healed next week. He honestly couldn’t wait for it to come off. It was extremely difficult to get to certain places. 

Once Douxie also spotted her, he waved to her. When she got close enough, Archie could see how pretty she looked. For a human anyway. Maybe that’s why Douxie took a liking to her. She also seemed to be just a little shorter than Douxie but not by much. 

“Glad to see you again Fair Lady Jenny,” Douxie said as she approached.

Jenny blushed but moved on.

“Does he always sit on your shoulder?” she asked pointing to Archie.

“Yeah. It’s his favorite spot.” Douxie answered.

Archie watched as she squinted her eyes at him, then turned back to Douxie.

“I thought you said the glasses were a filter?” she asked suspiciously.

Archie would love to see him get out of this one.

“Umm,” Douxie began nervously, “Well, you see if I had told you the truth you would have thought I was crazy.”

“I doubt it’s crazier than a cat wearing glasses,” she said, “Try me.”

“Well, umm,” he started, “Where I come from they give pets glasses so they can see better.”

Archie could have done better than that. Jenny was still skeptical but didn’t press further. Then she asked to pet him. Douxie looked to Archie silently asking if it was okay. Usually, Archie didn’t like being pet by strangers, but he could let it slide just this once. So he crouched down on the wizard’s shoulder to give her better access. She was gentle when petting him, probably trying to make sure he didn’t fall off.

“It’s good to see you again handsome,” she whispered

“Good to see you to beautiful,” Douxie said with a wink.

“I was talking to the cat,” she said while blushing.

Archie would have laughed if it wouldn’t blow his cover. The surprise on Douxie’s face lasted hardly a second, but it was worth it. Of course, he was quick to recover.

“Look who the little heartbreaker is now,” Douxie teased with a smirk. 

Jenny once again blushed but this time with a smile. Interesting. 

“Can I ask you something?” she asked.

“You just did love,” Douxie answered, smirking.

Honestly, the poor girl was going to sick from all this blushing. 

“Could I possibly see Archie more often?” she asked, “There’s something special about him.”

“That there is, darling,” Douxie agreed, turning his head towards Archie.

Archie felt things were going to very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Archie is very observant. 
> 
> Tell what y'all thought! Also if you have any questions feel free to ask!


	8. Archie's Right as Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is short, but the next one will be longer. Promise.  
> Also, I haven't thanked y'all for the kudos and comments for a hot minute, so here ya go. Thank you so much! They mean so much to me! <3

For the next three weeks, Douxie and Archie met with Jenny. Occasionally she texted to ask for pics of Archie. Archie didn’t really like having his picture taken, so Douxie had to be sneaky about it. Caught some very interesting pics that way. 

With each passing day, Douxie grew more and more fond of Jenny. She was so easy to talk to, that Douxie almost accidentally told her about Nari. It was nice to have a friend in this strange place. At least he thought she was friend till Archie brought it up.

“I do find it interesting that you flirt so much with her,” Archie stated one evening after work.

“Who?” Douxie asked, “Jenny? She’s just a friend. I flirted with all the girls back in Arcadia.”

“Not with Claire,” Archie countered, “And she’s a close friend.”

“Because she has a boyfriend,” opposed Douxie.

“That’s never stopped you before.”

Douxie was about to argue, but then he realized maybe Arch was right. Maybe he did like Jenny more than a friend. But it’s not like he could do anything. He’s an immortal wizard. Jenny doesn’t deserve that. No, it’s better to push those feelings away. 

“You’re just seeing things Arch,” Douxie brushed off, “Now how does breakfast for dinner sound?”

Archie rolled his eyes but still answered, “Fine. Try not to burn the bacon this time.”

Douxie threw a spoon at him yelling, “That was one time over 50 years ago!”

Archie laughed and ran off to Nari’s room. Stupid cat. 

****

Before Jenny knew it had been almost a month and a half since she met Douxie and Archie. They hung out at least once a week, making it the best highlight of her week. Douxie was no doubt the most interesting person. He was a musician, specifically rock, which somewhat explained his look. He also had an excellent education, knowing multiple languages.   
If Jenny was honest with herself, lately she stopped caring if he had Archie with him or not. She was just happy to spend time with Douxie. If even if his flirting left her red as a tomato. She had thought about asking him to hang out just them but she didn’t want to him think it was a date. She asked Anna what to do about it, but she was of no help. Maybe it was best to sleep on it. Yeah. Everything will make sense in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Douxie rarely wins an argument against Archie. That's just facts.  
> Tell me what you beautiful people thought!


	9. Life Advice from Nari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad for ignoring Nari. So here she is.

It was just a regular day in the Casperan household. Douxie had the day off, so he stayed in and hung out with the other residents of the apartment. He was playing games with Nari, while Archie slept in the sun on the window sill. Everything was quiet. Then his phone went off. Not wanting to interrupt the game he didn’t even look at the caller and let it ring.

“Should you not answer?” Nari asked looking up from her cards.

“Nah,” Douxie replied, “We’re having fun. I feel like I’ve been ignoring you too much. Besides if they need me they’ll just leave a voice mail.”

“What if someone is in trouble?” Nari asked, “What if it’s one of our friends from Arcadia?”

“They don’t have my new number,” he said, “If they need me Claire can just shadow travel to me. Why are you so insistent on me answering my phone?”

Nari just shrugged. 

“Something tells me you should,” Nari simply stated

Figuring she wouldn’t let it go, Douxie picked up the phone, without seeing who the caller was and said rather rudely, “What do you want?”

“Sorry!” exclaimed Jenny, “I can call some other time.”

Fuzzbuckets.

“No no,” Douxie began, “It’s my fault. I didn’t know it was you. What can I do for you?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me this weekend,” she said, “If you’re free, of course.”

“Of course,” he responded, “I’m sure Arch would love to get out of the house.”

“I actually mean just you. You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Douxie was taken back. They never met without Arch around. This was new territory and Douxie wasn’t sure if he wanted to enter it. 

“Can you give me time to think?” he asked.

She told him, yes then he hung up. He was torn. On one hand, Douxie wanted to say no and keep the temporary friendship they had. On the other hand, he wanted to say yes and see what would happen. Nari noticed his troubled face asked what was wrong. So he relayed the conversation to her. Once he was finished she looked at him thoughtfully.

“Why do not you accept?” she asked, “From what I have heard from both you and Archie, she seems to a lovely woman.”

“Because I don’t want to hurt her,” he answered. _Or me _he silently added.__

__Nari gave him a sympathetic look._ _

__“Just because we are immortal,” she began, “does not mean we should not live life to the fullest. When life gives us a chance to love, we should seize it and never let go.”_ _

__A soft smile stretched across his face. Guess having a centuries-old demi-goddess had its perks._ _

__“Thank you, Nari,” he told her._ _

__“You are welcome,” she said, “And I win.”_ _

__“Gah! Again?”_ _

__Nari giggled. Douxie couldn’t help but laugh as well. Later that evening he texted Jenny, telling her he could make it._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho ho. Isn't this interesting?  
> Tell me y'all thought or if you have any questions.


	10. Interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love hanging with "friends"?   
> Hope you enjoy it!

Jenny nervously played with her braided hair while she waited for Douxie to arrive. She didn’t know why she was nervous. They were just two friends hanging out. Nothing to be nervous about. But for some reason she was. She really wished she wasn’t. 

Before she could dwell on her thoughts any longer Douxie came up from behind her and scared her, causing her to jump. When she turned, he was laughing and holding his stomach. 

“What was that for?” she scolded.

“Sorry love,” he said between laughs, “You looked too tense.”

Once he finished laughing, his eyes swept up and down. She was wearing a simple blouse with jeans. Nothing much. He was wearing the same as always.

“You look nuclear, by the why,” he told her.

Jenny felt her face heat up as she thanked him. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.

“So where would the lady like to go first?” Douxie asked.

“I was thinking we could just walk,” she answered, “Unless you have something in mind?”

Douxie shook his head and told her to lead the way. So walked they did. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they didn’t. They went into a few stores here and there. Douxie’s favorite was of course the music store while Jenny enjoyed the floral shop. When asked, Jenny told him that they reminded her of her mom’s garden from her childhood home. They then grabbed a quick bite to eat and continued their stroll.

****

Douxie was relishing every minute with Jenny. She truly a wonderful human being. While she was shy, she was also incredibly sweet and caring. She knew the world was a cruel place but she refused to let others suffer for it. After they stopped by a sweet shop he asked, “Why has no one snatched you up?”

Jenny, of course, blushed a bit before answering, “I thought it was because I was plain-looking. I have had a few dates before but they didn’t last. But that’s ok. My dad said if he’s the right one he won’t let go. So I don’t mind waiting.”

“I’m sure your dad is right,” Douxie said, “By the way, I think simple is beautiful.”

Jenny once again turned red in the face, as Douxie laughed and scurried off. When the sun began to set, they found themselves in a park admiring the scenery. Well, Jenny was admiring the scenery. Douxie was admiring Jenny. Merlin help him. He was going in too deep. But Douxie wasn’t sure if he cared.

Suddenly he heard soft music playing. A brilliant idea came to mind.

“You hear that Jenny?” he asked

“The music?” she asked. 

He nodded. 

“Would you like to dance Fair Lady Jenny?” he asked bowing while asking for her hand.

“I, I don’t even know-how,” she stuttered while, you guessed it, blushing.

“Don’t worry love,” he smirked, “Just let me lead.”

She nodded, placing her hand in his. Loving how they fit together, Douxie pulled her close and danced. He went slow, making sure she could keep up. When she looked at her feet to make sure she wouldn’t mess up, he gently pulled her face back up, staring into her beautiful amber eyes.

Soon they came to a stop. Douxie couldn’t help but continue to stare. She was beautiful. He glanced between her eyes and lips. Bringing a hand to cup her face, he silently asked for permission. Jenny gave a slight nod. When he began to lean forward, he heard it. A growl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was writing the end, I thought, "Cliffhanger! Mwa ha ha!" True story  
> I might update again later today or tomorrow. Don't know when I'll be able to update after that.


	11. Jenny Somewhat Finds Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating for a while. I was on a trip. I am also not going to be able to update as often. So double sorry.   
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Douxie’s head shot up hoping he was hearing things. Then he spotted it. A Shadow Mephit. About twenty feet away. 

“Fuzzbuckets,” Douxie whispered. 

“What’’s wrong?” Jenny asked.

She began to turn her head to look behind her, but Douxie cupped her face with his hands.

“Jenny,” he said, “Do you trust me?”

She nodded.

“Good,” he said, “Listen closely. I need you to run back to your car. Don’t stop for anything. Once inside lock your doors and wait till I come to you. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” she began with worry in her voice, “But what’s going on?”

“I promise I’ll explain later,” he told, “But you need you to get to safety.”

She hesitantly nodded. He kissed her on the forehead and let her go. Once she started running, he turned towards the shadow mephit, summoning his staff.

“All right you twit,” Douxie taunted, “You paying for ruining my night.”

The Shadow Mephit growled and lunged. 

****

Jenny ran as fast as her feet could carry her. A few people yelled at her to watch where she going. She wanted nothing more than to run back to Douxie, but she had to trust him. When she reached her car, she climbed inside, locking the doors. 

Then she waited. For 15 minutes, then 30, then a whole hour passed. Jenny was getting anxious. Where was he? Was he okay? 

Suddenly she saw something out the windshield. It had three yellow eyes and a terrifying mouth. It poised to strike and leaped towards her window. Jenny let out a scream just as it froze midair and was tugged backward. She watched as Douxie yanked the creature back on some sort of leash then shoot a blue ball out of a staff looking thing. The creature was then turned to ash. Jenny turned her head to see Douxie leaning on his staff, breathing heavily. 

“Douxie!” she exclaimed climbing out of the car and running to him.

“I thought I told you to stay in the car,” he labored.

“You can barely stand and you expect me to let you walk to the car,” she reasoned as she put his arm around her. 

Once she got him in the car he told her not to go to the hospital. 

“You need a doctor,” she argued.

“It’s just a few cuts and bruises love,” he reassured her, “I’m just exhausted from fighting most of them.”

“Most of them?!” Jenny yelled, “How many were there?”

“Oh, only 30 or so.”

“30!”

Douxie reached and grabbed her arm. She looked at him sympathetically.

“Please Jenny,” he begged, “Don’t go to a hospital. There might be more and I don’t want to lead them to a place with a lot of people.”

“We could go to your place?” she offered.

Douxie shook his head, saying, “Can’t. I have something there that’s too valuable. And I’m not talking about Archie.”

Jenny thought for a moment, then turned on her car and drove. 

“Where are we going?” he asked.

“My place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Jenny's mind, Douxie is like a hurt puppy.   
> Tell me what y'all thought!


	12. Jenny's Missed Calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely to see y'all again Hope you enjoy!

Douxie tried to convince Jenny to go anywhere else, but she would not budge. It put plenty of distance between the park and them if they came, so it was the most logical choice. Jenny just hoped that they won’t come. Once the arrived outside her building, she parked the car and went around to help Douxie.

“I can walk you know,” he stated as he slowly but painfully got out of the car.

“Yes,” Jenny agreed, “But can you do it with that staff of yours that I’m sure will get people’s attention.”

Grumbling, Douxie put away his staff and leaned on Jenny as she walked them to her apartment which was luckily on the first floor. When the got inside, she sat him down on her love seat and went to her bathroom to get the first-aid kit. Soon she back to Douxie, placing the kit on the coffee table, and went to work. Most of it was just bruises, so put on some cream on those spots. Then she worked on the cuts.

“I think you missed your calling as a nurse,” Douxie stated, wincing, while she worked.

“Animals are easier to handle,” she told him.

Douxie let out a small laugh. 

“Well, you’re not wrong there,” he agreed.

She worked in silence for the remaining bruises. Once done, Jenny gathered the trash and went to throw it away. While in the kitchen, she asked Douxie if he wanted tea or coffee.

“Coffee would be great, thank you,” he answered. 

She got two mugs and prepared the coffee. While waiting for it to finish brewing, Jenny went back to Douxie. He was fiddling with the band on his arm, that was currently glowing blue.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Sending a message to Arch,” he answered, “to let him know where I’m at.”

“How do you know he’ll receive it?”

Douxie shrugged. “I just do,” he told her.

The sound went off on the coffee machine, so Jenny got up pouring it in the mugs. She asked if he wanted anything in it. He told her no thank you. After she prepared her mug how she liked it, she gathered both of them and headed back. Giving Douxie his, she sat down next to him, slowly sipping her’s. He sipped his, then placed it on the coffee table, thanking her once again.

“So,” he began, “where do you want me to start?”

Jenny let out a sigh. 

“How about tonight?” she suggested, “Starting with what were those things?”

“Those were Shadow Mephits,” he answered, “Nasty little things. Their only weakness is fire.”

“And you know this because?”

“I’m a wizard.”

Jenny honestly didn’t know how to react. On one hand, she wanted to laugh. On the other, after tonight, it was completely believable. So she went with skepticism.

“Say I do believe you,” she began, “what are you doing here?”

“Hiding from some very bad people,” he answered.

“Why?”

“Because I’m guarding a friend and if she fell into their hands that would be bad news for everyone.”

Jenny nodded gravely. 

“And how did she come to be in your care?” she asked

“That is sort of a long story,” he said while rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well, we got coffee and all night,” Jenny told him. 

Douxie smiled and began his tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love a good fix up fic?  
> Tell me you thought!


	13. Douxie's New Favorite Spot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you can take the sweetness. Enjoy!

Douxie woke up to the sound of sizzling. At first, he thought Nari was attempting to cook, with Archie’s supervision. Then he remembered last night. Being with Jenny, then the Shadow Mephits, coming back to Jenny’s apartment, and telling her everything. 

Slowly sitting up on the love seat, Douxie’s body ached from the bruises and cuts. He turned towards the kitchen where Jenny was cooking breakfast. He could see her swaying while watching the stove. It was kind of cute. Suddenly an idea popped into his mind. He quietly got up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She, of course, jumped in fright. Jenny turned her head to Douxie’s laughing face. She glared at him.

“Sorry love,” he said through the laughter.

Once his laughter died, he rested his chin on her shoulder. Jenny didn’t say anything and went back to the food. He watched as she continued to prepare the meal, comfortable in his spot. 

“Sorry but you need to move,” she said as she patted his cheek, “I need to get the plated and silverware.”

Douxie sadly moved from his spot to let her get the items. She placed the food on two plates, handing one of them to Douxie, along with a fork. They went to the love seat and ate in comfortable silence. Once they were done, Douxie picked up his plate and began to reach for her’s.

“I can do it,” she began to protest.

“You took me to your home with the threat of danger, patched me up, letting me sleep on your couch, then cooking breakfast for me,” he countered, “It’s the least I could do.”

Jenny bashfully relented. Douxie took the plates, rinsing them in the sink, and placing them in the dishwasher. As he was drying his hands, Jenny spoke up.

“So could I maybe see Archie?” she asked.

“Ah,” Douxie realized, “You just want to see him talk.”

“Well, I just want to see if it’s true,” she argued.

Douxie mocked hurt.

“You don’t believe me?” he teased

Jenny grinned sheepishly. Douxie thought it was one of the cutest faces he’s seen.

“Alright,” he agreed, “Grab your keys, and let’s head out.”

Jenny quickly did so and when she came back, he grabbed her hand, holding it as they walked out the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love me some good fluff. How about you?  
> Tell what y'all thought!  
> Also thank you for all the kudos and comments. They brighten my day.


	14. Archie (and Nari) Officially Meets Jenny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The official meeting! Enjoy!

Archie shot his head up at the sound of keys in the lock. Douxie’s back. He sent a message last night what had happened and where he was. Archie was of course glad he was ok but that didn’t mean he didn’t worry. That wizard was going to give him gray fur. 

Archie walked over to the door as Douxie walked in hand in hand with Jenny. Well isn’t this interesting? 

“Arch! Nari!,” Douxie called not seeing Archie, “I’m home.”

“With a friend I see,” Archie commented. If Douxie stayed with Jenny, he must have told her. The question is what did he tell her. 

Jenny’s eyes went wide at Archie. 

“You did tell her I could speak, correct?” Archie asked Douxie.

“Of course,” Douxie answered, “She just didn’t believe me.”

Archie turned his head Jenny and said, “Good to officially meet you, Jenny. Thank you for looking after me when I was injured.”

“No problem,” Jenny responded, “Nice to finally meet you too.”

Archie looked over his shoulder to see Nari approach them. Her eyes lit up at the sight of Jenny.

“You must be Jenny!” she exclaimed, “I’ve heard so much about you!”

Jenny being Jenny, blushed slightly. 

“Nari,” Archie started, “Why don’t you show Jenny your plants? I need to talk to Douxie.”

Nari looked toward Jenny for approval, who then looked to Douxie. Douxie nodded.

“I would love to Nari,” Jenny told her.

Nari happily grabbed Jenny’s hand and dragged her away. Archie turned to Douxie and said, “So did you tell her?”

“I told her everything Arch,” he said confused why Archie was asking.

“Even the 919 years-old part?” Archie countered. 

Douxie rubbed his neck sheepishly. 

“That’s a no then,” Archie translated, “How did you manage to explain everything by leaving out a crucial detail?”

“I just sorta left out other details,” Douxie answered nervously, “But I could not be immortal anymore. Maybe now that Merlin’s gone, I’ll age.”

“Perhaps. But you could still be immortal. The problem is we don’t know. Both you and Jenny could end up hurt if you don’t tell her.”

“I know. I just need time to find out. I’ll tell her when I know.”

“But what if you never do?”

Douxie gave Archie a sad look. Archie saw how hurt Douxie was but he would hurt more if he didn’t tell Jenny. Wizards don’t form attachments easily. But before Archie could say anything else Jenny came in with Nari.

“Hey,” Jenny greeted, “Nari wanted you to show me the game you guys play?”

Douxie’s face stretched into a large grin.

“Of course,” he agreed, “Better watch out for Nari though. She’s a sneaky one.”

They laughed as they headed toward the living area. Archie hoped that smile would never leave Douxie’s face. If Jenny found out, it might leave his face forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Archie is going to get gray hairs because of Douxie.  
> Tell me y'all thought!


	15. Worth the Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exciting things for this chapter, hehe. Enjoy!

Jenny stayed until close to dinner. When she saw the time, she got up and began to gather her things.

“What are you doing?” Douxie asked, confused.

“I ought to head home,” she answered, “You need to rest from yesterday. I also don’t to impose any longer.”

As she said goodbye to Nari and Archie, Douxie grabbed her hand.

“Let me walk you to your car,” he said, “I want to see you off.”

Jenny felt her face redden slightly but nodded all the same. After he closed the door behind them, Douxie grabbed her hand and walked down the hall. The walk was silent, but neither of them minded. Once they reached her car, while she dug for her keys in her bag, Douxie spoke up, “Jenny.”

She paused her search and lifted her head at the sound of her name. His hazel eyes captured her amber ones.

“Thank you,” He said, “for everything. You didn’t have to help us, but you did and for that, I’ll forever be grateful for.”

“You’re welcome,” she responded, “And thank you for showing me the world of an immortal wizard.”

Douxie’s eyes went wide as he fumbled with his words.

“How, how did you?” he questioned.

“Your story wasn’t very consistent and I briefly heard your conversation with Archie. I just put the pieces together,” Jenny explained.

“And you’re not upset with me?” he asked shamefully.

“I was upset that you kept that from me. But I understand why. Besides, when life gives a chance to love we shouldn’t let go right?”

Douxie stared at her with wide eyes. Jenny was going to ask him what was wrong, but then he quickly pressed his lips to hers. Barely a second had passed when backed up, saying, “I’m so sorry. I should have asked if you first. Fuzzbuckets.”

After jumping out of her shock, she smiled at him, and then gently grabbed his face. He calmed down and stared into her eyes.

“You don’t need to apologize, Hisirdoux Casperan,” she told him quietly.

He smiled softly, placing his hand tenderly on her cheek and leaned in once again. This time Jenny met him in the middle. When they connected, Jenny wasn’t surprised he was a wizard. It was the most magical kiss she experienced. When they parted he had the dopiest grin on his face, which probably matched her own. After they kissed once more she got in her car and left. Jenny was barely able to go to sleep that night.

****

The next day at work all she could think about was that kiss and how much she wished she could do it again. Her mind wandered to Douxie and what he was doing. Her thoughts were interrupted by Anna.

“Alright what’s with that face?” her friend asked, “It looks like you read a sappy romance novel.”

_More like lived it _, Jenny thought.__

__“I just had a nice weekend,” Jenny answered instead._ _

__“Nah,” Anna said, “Something happened. Are you seeing a new guy?”_ _

__“Why must you know Anna?” Jenny laughed._ _

__“Cause if you have a new man, that isn’t an animal, this is important info.”_ _

__“Ok,” Jenny began, “If there is a man, that’s not animal, what would you say?”_ _

__“I would say does he have a pet? Cause the last guy you dated said he would never get a pet.”_ _

__“He does and it’s a cat.”_ _

__“So there is one!” Anna exclaimed, “Can I meet him?”_ _

__“You already have,” Jenny giggled._ _

__“No!” Anna gasped, “The waiter?”_ _

__Jenny bashfully nodded._ _

__“But you never go for flirts! You turned red anytime a guy would flirt with you.”_ _

__“I know. But’s he different.”_ _

__“Alright. Just be careful. Flirts can be trouble,” Anna warned._ _

__Jenny nodded. She already knew Douxie was trouble. But he was worth it._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Douxie definitely was jumping and hollering after Jenny left.  
> Tell me what y'all thought!


	16. Stranger Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? A plot? Hello there.  
> Enjoy!

Two weeks closer to winter, Jenny and Douxie’s relationship progressed. Occasionally Jenny would spend her days keeping Nari and Archie company when Douxie had to work. They enjoyed it just as much as she did. The only thing that bothered Jenny was she felt like someone was watching her. But it was probably just Nari “feeling her aura,” whatever that meant. Just because her boyfriend can do magic doesn’t mean she understands it. 

One evening, Jenny was walking back to her car from work, when she felt it. Someone was watching her. She looked around but saw no one. Getting her keys from her purse, someone cleared their throat. She looked around a saw a shadow of a person.

“Excuse me,” a man said, “Do you know a Hisirdoux Casperan?”

“I’m sorry,” Jenny redirected, “Do you know someone of that name?”  
“Yes,” the man replied, “I met him long ago. He was a good friend and confidant. But that was a long time ago. People change. They grow into a more powerful version of themselves.”

Suddenly Jenny was tossed onto a wall by an invisible force. She cried out in pain. Whoever this guy was, he’s definitely not friendly. She could feel herself being pushed farther into the wall.  
When she cried out again he spoke up, “Now Hisirdoux will feel my pain.”

One moment, Jenny was crying out in pain, the next she was on the ground trying to catch her breath. She looked up to see the man on the ground and Douxie, staff in hand, with the angriest expression Jenny has ever seen.

“Jenny,” Douxie spoke, not looking away from the man, “Get behind me.”

Not being told twice, she got behind the master wizard. She watched as the man slowly stood up, laughing.

“Looks like I was right,” he said, “People do change. I would have never expected it from a miserable coward like you.”

Douxie’s face went from anger to shock. 

“Surprised?” the man taunted, “Of course you are.”

“How are you alive?” Douxie asked with shock in his voice.

“Doesn’t matter. All that matters is for you to feel my pain.”

****

Douxie deflected the ball of lightning, still shocked. Just when life was going great, one of his past mistakes had come to haunt him. But now he needs to focus. Jenny was still in harm’s way. He needs to get her to safety, but he can’t do that while fighting. So he decided for a tactful retreat, even if he didn’t like it. Deflecting one more time, Douxie turned around, scooped Jenny into his arms, and used high jumping spells to escape.

“Coward!” His enemy yelled, “I will find you and you will pay!”

Douxie focussed on putting as much distance between them as he could. After a bit jenny spoke up.

“Douxie,” she began, “You need to stop. You’ll wear yourself out.”

Douxie nodded and stopped on a rooftop, placing Jenny on her feet, looking her over.

“Are you alright?” he worriedly asked, “Where are you hurt?”

“I’m fine,” she answered rather timidly.

“Thank goodness,” he said as he pulled her into a hug. She held on to him tightly.

They stayed in that position for a little longer until Jenny spoke into his shoulder.

“Who was that Douxie?”

“It’s rather complicated, love,” he told her, “Right now we need to go to the apartment and check-in with Archie and Nari. I promise I’ll explain things in time. Let’s just get you to safety.”

Jenny nodded and let Douxie pick her up once more heading to the apartment. Douxie had the feeling that might not be their final destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun. Things are picking up.  
> Tell me y'all thought!


	17. Douxie's concerned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being short! Hope you enjoy it!

By the time they arrived at the apartment, Jenny was fast asleep in his arms. Douxie may or may have not placed a sleep spell on her, but he needed to talk to Archie before telling her anything. 

Using magic to unlock the door, Douxie was greeted by a worried Nari.

“Is she alright?” Nari asked, her eyes on Jenny.

“She’s a little shaken but fine,” Douxie assured, “I just placed a temporary sleep spell.”

Nari nodded, letting him walk to his bedroom, placing Jenny on the bed. Making sure she was comfortable, he kissed her forehead and left the room. He found Archie sitting on the counter  
waiting for Douxie. 

“I’m sure there’s a reason why you placed a sleep spell on Jenny,” Archie said a little annoyed.

“Owain is alive,” Douxie answered.

Archie had the same reaction Douxie did when he found out. Complete shock.

“I thought he died?”

“Apparently he didn’t. Now he wants payback, although I can’t blame him. The only problem is he wants Jenny. Of course, I can’t let him get her. I also can’t keep her hidden like Nari. She has a life; family, and friends who love her. I can’t take her away from that. I just don’t know what to do.”

Douxie then proceeded to place his head in his hands, letting out a frustrated sigh. Why couldn’t life just let him be happy? He found an amazing girl but because of his past mistakes, her life was in danger. Douxie almost wished he never met Jenny, but being with her was like music. Beautiful, exciting, and fun. He wouldn’t trade that for the world.

Suddenly feeling something rub his head he looked up to see Archie looking at him sympathetically. 

“Perhaps,” Archie began, “You should ask Jenny what she wants. As you said, she has a life. She should be the one who decides what to do with it.”

Douxie nodded in agreement. Here he was 919 years old, still learning from his familiar. 

“What would I do without you Arch?” Douixe asked smiling.

“Probably starve,” he remarked

They chuckled at the joke. With that Douxie went and slept on the couch. 

****

Douxie finished preparing breakfast when Jenny came into the kitchen, her hair looking disheveled but in a cute way. He placed a plate next to a coffee cup on the counter. Jenny smiled at the gesture. 

“Thank you, Dou,” she muttered. 

“Anything for you love,” he responded with a kiss on her forehead.

They ate in silence, Douxie occasionally holding her hand. When they were done, Nari came in and immediately went to Jenny asking if she was okay. Jenny told her, she was fine and hugged Nari for good measure. Satisfied, Nari left them to go out onto the balcony. 

As Douxie was cleaning dishes, Jenny spoke up. 

“Douxie?” she began, “Who was that last night? The man you fought?”

_The man that tried to kill you _, he thought.__

__“He’s someone I knew a long time ago,” he solemnly answered, “A mistake I made. I’m not ready to tell that story love, but he has every right to be upset with me.”_ _

__Jenny nodded thoughtfully._ _

__“I do need to talk to you, love,” Douxie said, “He wants to hurt me by hurting you. Of course, I won’t let that happen. This leaves me with limited options.”_ _

__“What are they?”_ _

__“One would be to fight him but after what he’s been through I would rather not. Of course, he rightfully wants revenge, but one of the ways to do that is to hurt you. I most defiantly won’t allow that. That leaves me with two.”_ _

__Douxie paused, nervous to continue. He honestly didn’t see any positive outcome to this, but anything to protect Jenny._ _

__“Douxie?” She called, “What are the two options?”_ _

__“To either hide you till he stops or to leave New York, and you, and hope he follows.”_ _

__Jenny was silent for a bit. He wished he had the power to read minds. That would make this easier for him. He sat a bit longer waiting for her to say something. Then he heard her whisper,_ _

__“My life is turning into a sappy romance novel.”_ _

__“Excuse me?” Douxie asked, not expecting that response._ _

__“This whole thing is turning into a sappy romance novel. I meet a great guy, said guy has a big secret I find out, and now he wants to protect me by pushing me away. See my point?”_ _

__She did make an excellent point. But the difference is he’s going to let her choose._ _

__“Jenny. While most of that’s true, it’s your life. The reason I told you those options, is to let you decide. If you want to stay with me that’s your choice.”_ _

__Jenny’s face told him she was not prepared for that._ _

__“I think I need to think for a bit,” she said as she went back to his room._ _

__Douxie didn’t blame her. This was a huge decision and shouldn’t be made lightly. He just wants her to be happy. Hopefully, he'll be happy with whatever decision she makes._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean is she wrong though?  
> Tell me what y'all thought!


	18. Going Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the fluff!
> 
> Just so y'all know, I'm moving someplace with limited internet. Don't know when exactly but just in case you don't see me update for a bit.

Jenny paced the small room, uncertain about what to do. It’s been two months since she met Douxie and she had been dating him for two weeks. While it was true she went into the relationship knowing he was and still might be immortal, she still wanted to give it a shot. And it was the best decision she made. She wouldn’t trade those memories for the world. But was she willing to let him go for her safety? 

Jenny laughed at herself. Since when had she been concerned about being safe? Taking stray animals home was always a risk she was willing to take. Besides, there was no guarantee the guy would follow Douxie and not try to use her as bait. Jenny was not going to be bait. 

Walking out of the room she found Douxie sitting anxiously on the couch. She approached and asked for a phone. 

“Why do you need one?” he asked confused.

“Because I dropped my purse last night, and I need to tell work that I won’t be able to come in anymore.”

“Are you sure?”

“I knew what I was doing when I took you home, beaten and bruised. If I wanted out I wouldn’t have asked to see Archie again.” 

This apparently made Douxie so happy he began to pepper her face with small kisses. Not that Jenny minded. She giggled at his antics. 

“Dou,” she laughed through the assault, “I still need to call work.”

“Right. Here you go,” he said as he kissed her few more times before wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. 

Once she called work and Ana, Jenny explained as best she could without revealing too much. Thankfully they were both was understanding. 

After she hung up, Douxie began to pepper her cheek. Once again she laughed.

“Dou,” she began, “We shouldn’t stay here.”

Douxie stopped, giving her a confused look.

“If he was able to find me, he might be able to find you. We should leave the city for a bit. Maybe even the state.” 

Douxie was thoughtful for a moment.

“Well, there is one place we could go,” he began, “Just for a bit until I can find someplace else.”

“What’s it called?”

“Arcadia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo! Exciting things happening!
> 
> Tell me what y'all thought.


	19. Girl Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! It's Nari!
> 
> Enjoy!

Nari relished the sun beating down on her face. New York was fascinating, but a little dim for her. It was also nice to be on the ship again and they would be able to reach Arcadia by nightfall. 

She turned her head back to the rest of the passengers. Douxie was at the helm with Archie on his shoulder. Jenny sat next to the engine, holding tightly to the railing. She wasn’t a fan of heights. 

Douxie glanced over his shoulder a couple of times, smiling in hopes of reassuring her, but they did little. He had to focus on navigating them, so he wasn’t much help and Archie could care less. Yes, he wanted to protect Jenny but that was only because of Douxie’s feelings. So it was up to Nari to help.

Nari walked over and sat next to Jenny. 

“Your aura is anxious,” Nari stated, “Do not worry. We will be there soon.”

“Thanks, Nari. This is just new. Flying in the open air. I’ve flown before but that was an encased airplane.”

“When I first went into the air, I too was scared. But then Merlin showed me the castle gardens and it made me feel at home.”

Nari smiled at the fond memory. She had a lot of fond memories when she first arrived at the castle. But that’s all they were now; memories.

“What was he like?” Jenny asked, breaking Nari from her thoughts.

“Merlin? Well, I suppose that depends on who you ask. Some saw him as manipulative and harsh. Others saw him as someone who was highly revered. I saw him as a kind friend and   
protector.”

“What about Douxie?”

“Douxie saw him as everything I said and more. When Merlin died, I could feel Douxie’s immeasurable pain. He found peace after he saw his master one last time in the realm between.   
Since he met you though, his aura is almost always like a happy puppy. You give him joy.”

“Really? A puppy?” Jenny laughed.

“Oh yes! But don’t let him know I said that. He doesn’t like it when I feel his aura.”

“I won’t tell him. I can kinda see it anyway.”

They giggled at the joke.

“What are you two laughing about?” Douxie called over his shoulder.

“Nothing!” they both exclaimed.

“They were just discussing how you’re basically a lovesick puppy around Jenny,” Archie answered.

“What?! That’s not true,” Douxie unsuccessfully tried to defend.

“It actually is,” Archie chuckled, causing the girls to laugh harder.

Douxie just grumpily turned back to his steering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all agree Douxie is a lovesick everything.
> 
> Tell me what y'all thought!


	20. Meeting Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arcadia! Yay!
> 
> Enjoy!

Douxie saw his friends waiting on the cliffside outside the city. He called them ahead of time, figuring he could use their help. Yes, he was a 919 years old master wizard, but he’s just one. Any help would be good.

Gently setting down the ship, he was quickly tackled by his student.

“I’m so happy to see you again, Teach,” Claire said as she let go of him.

“Good to see you too.”

Looking up he saw Jim approach him, followed by Toby, Blinky, Aaarrrgghh, and Steve.

“Welcome back, man,” Jim said holding his hand out.

“Good to be back,” Douxie responded taking the hand.

Nari hopped off next, quickly hugging most of the group, followed by Archie greeting them. Douxie turned and held his hand out to his love. 

“Guardians of Arcadia,” Douxie announced, “Meet the one and only Jenny, my girlfriend. Jenny, meet the Guardians of Arcadia.”

Jenny greeted them and they did in turn. Jenny then leaned over and whispered, “You didn’t say they were teenagers.”

“They’re still excellent fighters.”

“I have no doubt. But don’t they have school?”

“Ah well, they currently don’t have one to go to.”

Jenny nodded deciding not to ask any more questions.

“So, Lady Jenny,” Blinky began, “I see that you are not startled by Aarghaumont’s and my appearance. Do they have trolls in this place called New York?”

“Oh! No, they don’t. It’s just after Douxie saved me from a shadow mephit, then telling me he was a wizard on top of being in New York, nothing really surprises me anymore.”

“That sounds similar to how I found out about Jim,” Claire laughed.

Jenny tilted her head in confusion.

“Long story,” Claire explained, “I’ll have to tell you later.” 

“While this is all fine and dandy,” Archie interrupted, “We did have a long trip and would like to get some rest.”

“He’s right,” Douxie agreed, “We have to find someplace to spend the night. I don’t think the book shop is available anymore.” 

“Just stay at my place dude,” Toby offered.

“Are you sure? We don’t want to burden you.”

“Totaly, Nana won’t mind. I mean if Aaarrrgghh can live there so can you four.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem dude. Let’s go so we don’t accidentally wake her up. You do not want to see her night look, trust me.”

Soon they began their trek to Toby’s house. Douxie listened on all that he had missed for the past few months. Jenny held his hand, seeking comfort in this new place. Then Claire asked, “So   
what do you do Jenny?”

Jenny seemed surprised that Claire was talking to her but still answered.

“Oh. I’m a Vet Tech.”

“No way!” Steve exclaimed, “You fix robot animals?”

“No Steve. That means she’s a nurse for animals,” Claire corrected.

“Dude that’s awesome! My nana has some cats. Think you could take a look at them?” Toby asked.

“Sure, I’d love too.”

Douxie smiled, glad that his friends made Jenny fell welcome. Hopefully, they won’t stay too long and will back in New York soon. But if not, at least Jenny was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More friends *cough*family*cough* for Jenny.
> 
> Tell what y'all thought!


	21. Breakfast Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenny meets more people!
> 
> I am not dead! Sorry for not updating for a while.
> 
> Enjoy!

The next morning Jenny and Douxie were invited over to Jim’s for breakfast. Jenny was curious about Arcadia, so they agreed. When she knocked on the door, Jenny was taken back by the creature that opened it. It wasn’t as scary as the shadow mephitis, but it was pretty close. 

“You must be the master wizard and his girlfriend,” It said with a gravelly voice.

“And you must be Strickler, the changeling,” Douxie said.

“What’s up, Strickler? Where’s Jim?” Toby asked

“Jim is in the kitchen, you know where it is”

Jenny held tight to Douxie’s hand as they walked past Strickler, following Toby. Soon they arrived at the kitchen, where Jim was mixing food in a pan. 

“Hey, guys!” Jim greeted, “Breakfast is almost ready. Claire’s picking up the others.”

Suddenly a black hole appeared, spitting out Claire, the others, and one other person Jenny didn’t recognize.

“Why didn’t we shadow travel yesterday?” Toby complained.

“Because Douxie and they had a long trip, so he told me they would walk so they could stretch their legs.”

She was right. Jenny sat the whole trip, so it felt nice to stretch her legs.

“Ay ay,” the Hispanic said, “That was not fun. Why is it so cold?”

“I asked the same question man,” Steve stated.

Jim then announced breakfast was ready getting everyone’s attention. Claire turned to help him get the plates ready as did Jenny. No one told her not to, so she started passing out to the group.

“By the way,” Claire began, “Doux, where’s Nari and Archie?”

“Nari wanted to look around the woods and Archie’s keeping an eye on her,” he answered as accepted a plate from Jenny.

Once they all had food, the group sat in the living room, which had blackout curtains, and the dining room.

“I was wondering,” Jenny began, turning to Claire, “What are your stories? Douxie told me part of them, but I would like to hear some more.”

“Well, I hope you’re comfortable, cause we’ll be here a while,” Claire told her.

So they told their story. Jenny felt many emotions through the tales, but the main one was concern. These kids went through so much in one year and still have a smile on their faces? Even still sane? They truly were resilient. 

After they each finished, Jim stood up and began to gather plates. Jenny stood up to help and Jim almost said no, but suspiciously changed his mind. Strange, but Jenny brushed it off. She’ll find out later.

****

Douxie watched as his girlfriend and Jim went to the kitchen. Once they were out of view he turned back to the group. 

“I need to ask a favor,” He asked him

“Is it about Jenny?” Claire correctly guessed.

“Yes. I know she’s very capable, but the man after us has magic on his side and I can’t always be there with her, neither will Arch and Nari.”

“So you wish for one of us to be with her at all times?” Blinky finished.

Douxie nodded. 

“It might be best to draw up a schedule and teams,” Claire suggested, “It may not be weird when I visit her by myself, or when Toby’s home, I don’t think she would be comfortable with just   
Steve visiting her.”

“Even though that was very hurtful, I agree with witch girl,” Steve interjected.

Claire rolled her eyes causing Douxie to smile. 

“I will help, but I still have projects to work on,” Krel stated.

“Thank you. All of you. I couldn’t do this with all of you.”

“Anytime teach.”

Soon Jenny and Jim came back and Douxie stood up.

“This has been lovely, but I need to hopefully get back my job at the cafe as well as give Jenny a tour of what’s left of Arcadia.”

He then grabbed Jenny’s hand, waved goodbye to all his friends, and walked out. While heading into town, any worry left Douxie's mind as Jenny leaned on his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, Jenny makes an excellent point. How is everyone still sane?
> 
> Tell me what y'all thought!


	22. Not Interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We meet Zoe! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (P.S. There are 2 movie/tv show references. Try and find them!)

After successfully getting back his job, Douxie gave Jenny a tour of Arcadia. They went to different shops and locations. Jenny occasionally noticed girls giggling at her boyfriend, but he paid them no mind, so neither did Jenny. Then they stopped at a music shop.

“There’s someone else I want you to meet,” Douixe told her as they entered the shop.

When they entered, Jenny noticed a petite young woman with pink hair, and her back turned toward them.

“Welcome to Zimoc Records,” she greeted in a bored tone, “Let me know if you need anything.”

“How about a family and friends discount?” Douxie asked with a smirk.

Perking her head up, the young woman turned around and saw Douxie and Jenny. She then walked right up to Douxie and punched him in the arm. 

“Hisirdoux Killian Casperan!” she yelled, “No note. Shop empty. Half of Arcadia destroyed. You’re lucky your friends told me what happened.”

“I’m sorry for not telling you, but did you have to use the full name?” he complained while rubbing his arm. 

“After the stunt, you pulled, yes.”

The lady then turned her attention to Jenny, glancing up and down with her icy blue eyes, then asking, “Is she under a spell?”

“Zoe!”

“Excuse me?” Jenny responded confusedly.

“Sorry, but you’re too sweet and kindhearted to actually be with him.”

“Thank you, I think?”

“Zoe, this is my _willing _girlfriend, Jenny,” Douxie intervened, “Jenny meet my adopted sister, Zoe.”__

__Jenny shook Zoe’s hand, still confused._ _

__“So were you also an apprentice to Merlin?” Jenny asked._ _

__Zoe turned to Douxie once again and asked, “She knows?”_ _

__“Yup,” he answered popping the p._ _

__“Everything?”_ _

__“Mostly.”_ _

__“No, I didn’t work for that Arthurian toolbag,” she answered turning back to Jenny, “I met Douxie a couple of decades after he left Camelot.”_ _

__“She helped look after Arch and me. We got separated in the 18th century, met back up in the 60s.” Douxie explained_ _

__Jenny nodded, her confusion disappearing._ _

__“So are 900 something years old as well?” Jenny asked_ _

__“923. Although looking after this idiot makes me feel like I’m 953 years old.”_ _

__Jenny laughed at the joke. They spent the rest of the afternoon in the shop getting to know each other. Jenny liked Zoe. She was reliable and stoic but also sarcastic and witty._ _

__Soon the sun had begun to set and Douxie decided it was time to head back. As they trekked back, they walked past a gazebo in a park. Smiling brightly with an idea, Jenny began to drag  
Douxie over. When Douxie saw where they were headed, he smiled and soon was the one dragging Jenny. Once they reached the gazebo, Douxie turned to her and bowed dramatically, offering his hand to her. Jenny giggled, curtsied, and took his hand. Pulling her close, they began to dance to a soundless tune. _ _

__Slowly they stopped moving and Douxie brought his hand to cup her cheek. It was just like the night she found out. But this time, there was nothing to stop them. Jenny made quick work to close the gap between them. While the hand that wasn’t holding her cheek moved to her back, Jenny’s hands tangled themselves into his hair._ _

__“I love you,” she whispered between kisses._ _

__“I love you too,” he whispered back, “Marry me.”_ _

__Not realizing what he was asking, she whispered yes back. Douxie must have realized what he said because he broke away from her and held her at arm’s length away._ _

__“Do you realize what I’m saying, Jenny?” Douxie asked, “I may have let that slip out, but I still mean it. We just met two months ago. I’m asking you to live a life probably always on the move.”_ _

__Jenny briefly looked at him, then all around her. He’s right. A life on the move is barely a life. She needs to be smart about this. What are the pros and cons? Con: She wouldn’t be able to see her family. Pro: She could see the world. Con: Douxie could outlive her. Pro: She would be with Douxie and Archie and Nari. Pro: She loved Douxie._ _

__“When life gives us a chance to love, we should seize it and never let go,” Jenny began, turning back to Douxie, “In my 19 years of life, I’ve loved my family, my friends, and my job. Two days ago I gave all of that up for man not from my time that I just met two months ago. All I wanted was the cat.”_ _

__Douxie laughed at the joke, Jenny with him, as she wrapped her arms back around him. As she slowly closed the gap between them, she whispered, “So Hisirdoux Casperan, mind repeating those words you told me?”_ _

__“I love you too,” he whispered, a giant grin stretching across his face, “Marry me.”_ _

__“Yes,” Jenny whispered as the divide between them disappeared. She could get used to this._ _

__“Big or small?” he asked between kisses_ _

__“Small. Archie, Nari, and Zoe. Maybe others. Tonight or tomorrow?”_ _

__“Tomorrow,” he said as he trailed her cheeks._ _

__“Are you sure you can wait that long?” she joked._ _

__Douxie laughed as he nodded, standing straight and placing his cheek on her head. As they walked back it began to rain heavily. While laughing and running, Jenny knew she was leaving a  
lot behind, but she was gaining so much more._ _

__****_ _

__Archie patiently waited for Jenny and Douxie to come back. Nari had already fallen fast asleep and Toby and his nana were out till later. The door opened, Douxie and Jenny finally coming in, smiling gently at each other, soaking wet. They didn’t see Arch, so he cleared his throat._ _

__“It’s about time you came home,” He scolded them, “Are you trying to get sick?”_ _

__“We’re fine Arch,” Douxie reassured, as he pulled Jenny’s back to his chest, “More than fine actually.”_ _

__“And why is that?” Archie asked irritably asked._ _

__“We want to get married.”_ _

__Archie froze. Did he hear that right? Well it’s his eyesight that’s bad not his hearing, so he definitely heard right._ _

__“Are you sure?” he asked._ _

__“Positive,” Douxie answered._ _

__“I wasn’t asking you,” he told him then turned to Jenny, “Are you sure? You won’t live a normal life. There’s a very high possibility that Douxie will outlive you.”_ _

__“I’m ready,” she nodded._ _

__Satisfied with the answer, Archie nodded, and said, “Very well, you have my blessing. Do you have a plan?”_ _

__They nodded._ _

__“Tomorrow, with you, Nari, and Zoe, maybe others,” Douxie explained._ _

__“Well seeing as there is only one way you could get married, I would say yes to others,” Archie countered._ _

__“What do you mean?”_ _

__“I mean is that quickest way to do it is trollish. Not a long ceremony and evolves magic. All you need is a troll leader.”_ _

__“You’re right. I’ll start contacting the others.”_ _

__Douxie then left the room to text and or call everyone. Archie turned to Jenny._ _

__“I’m glad I went out that day,” he told her, “Douxie may let his emotions control him at times, but wizards rarely form attachments. He truly loves you.”_ _

__“Thank you, Archie. If wasn’t for you I wouldn’t have met him again.”_ _

__Archie bowed his head towards Jenny. She soon left to go find Douxie. As much as he was happy for them, Archie had a bad feeling about tomorrow._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no regrets.
> 
> Tell me what y'all thought!


	23. No Running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for Dr. Lake!
> 
> Enjoy!

Douxie had a morning shift, so they decided to do it in the afternoon. In the meantime, Jenny was invited to meet Dr. Lake. Jim was out with Claire and Toby, so it was just Jenny, Dr. Lake, and Mr. Strickler. Mr. Strickler was upstairs, while Jenny and Dr. Lake drank coffee at the table.

“So did you ever think about a veterinarian?” Dr. Lake asked.

“Yeah, but I was satisfied with being a Vet tech,” Jenny responded, “ I don’t care for being in charge.”

“It’s definitely not for everyone. Sometimes I wonder why I didn’t settle for being a nurse.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Jim. On the days I felt like giving up, my six-year-old boy would come over, give me the biggest hug in the world, then proceeded to tell me he believed in me. I honestly don’t think I would have made it without him.”

“Jim is an amazing young man.”

“Don’t have to remind me. I see it every day.”

Then someone knocked on the door. Dr. Lake excused herself to go answer it.

“Hello,” Dr. Lake greeted, “Can I help you?”

“Yes,” the familiar voice responded, “Is a Jenny Carter here?”

Jenny’s stomach dropped to her feet. She knew that voice

“I’m sorry, I don’t know anyone by that name, goodbye,” Dr. Lake lied as she began to shut the door. The man then gripped the door, stopping her from closing it.

“You’re lying,” he said eerily.

Then shoving the door open, causing Dr. Lake to fall to the ground.

“Run upstairs Jenny!” she yelled.

Quickly following orders, Jenny dashed upstairs, nearly crashing into Strickler.

“Into the bathroom and wait till we get you!” he ordered as he stood at the top of the stairs, wings spread out.

Jenny did as told, locking the door behind her. The sound of fighting assaulted her ears. Then it stopped. She quietly waited for them to call her name. Suddenly the door was blown down. 

“There you are Jenny,” the man said frighteningly, “I need you to help me.”

_Help Douxie! _Jenny thought before everything went dark.__

__****_ _

__After he finished serving one table, Douxie quickly went on to the next. The thought of marrying Jenny was at the forefront of his mind. He knows that it’s very sudden as they had only known each other for two months but being a 919-year-old wizard teaches a few things. Like love. Love is a beautiful thing that should be cherished. You should hold it and never let go. The thought of living a life without Jenny is not one he wants to live._ _

__He continued work when Jim, Claire, and Toby popped out of a shadow portal. Douxie thought it was odd but greeted them anyway._ _

__“Hello gents, lady. What brings you here?”_ _

__“It’s Jenny!’ Claire rushed out, “Someone came to Jim’s house, attacked Dr. Lake and Strickler, then kidnapped Jenny!”_ _

__Douxie momentarily froze before saying seriously, “Take me there.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? They didn't get married. 
> 
> Tell me what y'all thought!


	24. Truth is Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! More plot!
> 
> Enjoy!

The Lake residence was a mess but nothing was destroyed. Douxie investigated almost every inch of the place before excusing himself to the backyard. Once out of sight from everyone, Douxie broke down. Why does this keep happening to him? Jenny was innocent. She didn’t ask for this. It was his fault.

There was light touch against his shoulder. Douxie looked up to see Zoe smiling sadly at him with Nari and Archie nearby. Quietly wrapping her arms around him, Douxie held on to her.

Kneeling beside them, Nari stroked his hair while Archie sympathetically rubbed on Douxie’s leg.

“It’s all my fault,” Douxie sobbed, “My mistakes caused this.”

“We’re human, Doux,” Zoe softly said, “We all make mistakes. We have to choose what we do because of those mistakes. You know what he chose. What will you choose?”

She’s right. For too long he avoided this. It’s time to make a decision.

“Thank you. All of you.”

“You’re welcome. Now we have some butt to kick, so let’s head inside.”

Agreeing, Douxie stood up and walked inside. Time for a plan.

_Hold Jenny _, Douxie thought,_ I’m coming _ _ _.____

_______****_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jenny woke up on a cold, hard, and damp floor. Not the most ideal place on the day of her marriage, but she didn’t have much say in that.

Once she sat up, Jenny surveyed her prison. It was defiantly man-made, with bricks forming her windowless cell. One solid wood door held the only way in or out. There has to be another way out. Jenny began to feel the stone, seeing if she could find a hidden switch.

After 15 mins of searching, the sound of a key unlocking the door, made her freeze. Quickly lying on the ground, Jenny pretended to still be knocked-out. The door then swung open, her captor stepping inside.

“Come on now, Jenny,” he said, “I know you’re awake. You can’t hide from me.”

Deciding it was best to obey, for now, she opened her eyes, finally coming face to face with her captor. He was a bit taller than Douxie, with greasy, long, brown hair. His smug smile, covered by an unkempt beard, reached his cold green eyes.

“That’s better,” he taunted.

“What are you planning?” Jenny spat.

“Straight to the point. I like that. My wife used to be like that. My name is Owain. Your boyfriend wronged me long ago and now I want justice.”

“You mean revenge.”

“Tomato, tomato. The point is Hisirdoux Casperan needs to pay and he’s long overdue.”

“He’s done nothing wrong!”

“That is where you are wrong. You see long ago, King Arthur hunted my kind down. My wife and I laid low the best we could but it wasn’t enough. One day my wife stumbled upon a young boy, about 16, wet, cold, and hungry with a familiar. I was wary of him but my love insisted. So we took care of him. He became almost like a son to us. Then the guards came. While I fought them, what did he do? He ran. Like a coward. My wife died before my eyes. I barely escaped with my life. But the boy lived on to become Merlin’s precious apprentice. Do you see, now? Your darling boyfriend isn’t as perfect as he seems.”

Jenny didn’t know how to feel. That sure wasn’t the Douxie she knew, but she only heard one side.

“What does that have to do with me?” she asked.

“Like your boyfriend, I too had someone I loved. But thanks to him I lost her. I want him to feel my pain. I was going to that cat-dragon of his but then I discovered you. I thought he would feel more pain if I used you.”

“You’re going to kill me?”

“Maybe. You remind me of my wife. What do think will hurt him more? Killing you or knowing that you’re alive but can never see you again.”

Jenny stayed silent. If she said anything it might do more harm than good.

“Quiet now, are we? Very well.”

With that, he left the cell, leaving Jenny with her thoughts. Things were becoming more complicated by the minute. She didn’t want to believe Owain, but even Douxie said he made a mistake and that Owain was within every right.

“Hurry Douxie,” she whispered, “I’m so confused.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was interesting.
> 
> Tell me what y'all thought!


	25. How to find a Fiancée: Step One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Archie watched worriedly as his wizard paced back and forth, trying to come up with a plan. Jenny’s kidnapping hit Douxie hard, causing him a lot of hurt. Archie had to make sure the wizard didn’t do anything reckless.

“Nari,” Douxie said, turning to the demi-goddess, “Do you think you can track them by feeling their aura?”

Nari shook her head.

“I only feel their emotional state, but he is somehow blocking it.”

“Why not use a spell that could track them?” Claire suggested.

“I need something that belongs to either of them. We left everything back in New York and unless he dropped something, we can’t do it.”

“What can’t Claire just shadow travel there?” Jim asked.

“Because I need an emotional anchor or know the spot I’m going to. Unfortunately, I don’t know Jenny well enough to do it.”

Everyone silently contemplated their options. Then Toby gasped.

“Maybe we can track them!” he countered. “Aaarrrgghh is like a hound dog with that nose of his.”

“So he’d be able to track Jenny’s scent!” Jim finished, “That’s genius Tobes!”

Archie looked to Douxie, who had a thoughtful look. He then began to nod his head.

“That could work,” Douxie agreed, “Where are the trolls now?”

“Because of Morgana’s death, the Heartstone slowly began to revive itself. Blinky’s been using the gyre to transport trolls, while Aaarrrgghh was heading up the cleaning crew.” Claire explained.

“Then we’re going to Trollmarket. Zoe, you mind staying here with Nari?”

“I won’t mind some girl time.”

Claire then proceeded to open a portal, jumping through, Jim and Toby after her. Before Douxie went in, Archie spoke up.

“Douxie. I know you love Jenny, but please don’t rush in without a plan. If you do, both Jenny and yourself may not make it out alive.”

“I promise Arch. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“You make it hard not to.”

They laughed at the joke, then leaped through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, it's hard not to worry about any of the characters.
> 
> Tell me what y'all thought!


	26. How to find a Fiancée: Step Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have found the villain's secret lair! And Ooo look! More Nari!
> 
> Enjoy!

After gathering reinforcements, Aaarrrgghh led the group to a small base. Douxie knew this place. He was really good at avoiding it and now it looks like he was going straight in.

“What is this place?” Claire asked.

“Area 49B” Krel answered, “But it was supposed to be abandoned. After Colonel Kubritz died, they left taking everything with them. I was going to buy it actually.”

“With what money?” Toby asked.

“You’d be surprised how much humans pay for simple Akiridion tech.”

“While I’m sure that’s a fascinating story, the base is clearly not abandoned,” Douxie interrupted, “How do you suppose we get in?” 

“I do not know. Anytime I would come here it was through the front entrance. I doubt we can go that way now.” 

“Fuzzbuckets,” Douxie mumbled, “There’s gotta be another way.”

The love of his life was in there and here he was, stuck. He couldn’t just sit and do nothing.

“Sewers,” Aaarrrgghh grunted.

“Of course!” Claire exclaimed, “A place that big has to have plumbing. I’m sure there’s an entrance that way.”

“That’s amazing Claire!” Douxie said, “Let’s go!”

As he stood up to find the nearest entrance, Jim stopped him.

“Whoa, man. You can’t just run in there. We need a plan.”

“Jenny might not have that kind of time!”

“He wants you right? I’m sure no harm will come to her, but that area has no shade and it might help to have a toll on your side to find her. Let’s head back to my house, come up with a plan, and strike at nightfall.”

Douxie wanted to argue with Jim but he had a point. Only Aaarrrgghh could find her, while Douxie might get killed the moment he set foot. He let out a frustrated grunt. 

“Don’t worry Douxie. We’ll get her back,” Archie reassured. 

Douxie solemnly nodded. Then Claire once again opened a portal, jumping through. One by one everyone followed.

****

Later at the Lake residence, Nari watched how once again that day, Douxie paced. Everyone was there, brainstorming on how to rescue Jenny. Nari could feel many people’s aura’s on edge, Douxie’s more so. This rescue mission was very risky. One mistake could kill them all.

“What if Aaarrrgghh, Douxie, Claire sneak in, find Jenny, then Claire could shadow travel you guys out of there,” Toby suggested.

“But what if I can’t?” Claire countered, “If Nari wasn’t able to sense them, who knows what other magical barriers they put up. It’s too risky.”

“That’s why we’re going to have to split up,” Jim spoke up, “Whoever this guy is, he wants Douxie. While Douxie is distracting him, some of us can search for Jenny and get her out.”

“Jim is right,” Douxie agreed, “I’ve been running from this for too long. It’s time to face my mistakes.”

“You say a magic portal might not work,” Krel began, “What about wormhole?”

“That could work,” Jim nodded, “Okay here’s the plan.”

While Jim explained the plan, Nari could feel each aura become calmer. All except for Douxie’s. He is ashamed of his past actions, knowing he fully deserved whatever was coming. Nari knew that he was wrong and hoped no one would get hurt. After all, she’s never attended a wedding and Douxie was not going to ruin it for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wondering Krel was going to make 49B into a Super-Secret Teen Center. How else was he supposed to be a DJ?
> 
> Tell me what y'all thought!


	27. How to find a Fiancée: Step Three

Douxie stood tall at the entrance. Man, he hopes this plan works.

“Owain!” He yelled at the entrance, “I know you have Jenny! Let’s make a bargain!”

Suddenly the gate creaked open, telling Douxie to enter. _Good luck my friends _, Douxie thought as he walked in.__

__****_ _

Archie along with Claire and Jim followed Aaarrrgghh through the sewers. Archie had initially argued with Douxie about this, but he wanted Archie to protect Jenny in case the others become occupied. He reluctantly agreed. Hopefully, the idiot won’t get killed.

Soon they reached an entrance big enough to fit Aaarrrgghh, climbing into enemy territory. He then led the way through many hallways, doing his best to avoid the stone sentinels. Then he stopped in front of a solid wooden door.

“Nice lady here,” he announced.

“Jenny!” Archie called, “Are you in there?”

“Archie!” came a muffled cry, “I am! Please get me out!”

“We will! Step away from the door! Big guy, punch it down!”

Aaarrrgghh punched down the door just forcefully enough to fall flat down. Jenny ran out and hugged Archie.

“As much as I’m relieved to see you, wheres Douxie?” she asked.

“Currently playing decoy much to my disagreement. But right now we need to get you out. Claire, can you make a shadow portal?”

Claire held her hand out but nothing happened.

“Guess it’s plan B,” Jim announced, “Let’s go!”

As they began to head back the way they came Jenny asked, “What is the plan?”

“We come find you and get you out, while Douxie plays decoy. Once you’re out and safe, we contact the other to either rescue Douxie or back him up. Depends on if Douxie does something idiotic,” Archie explained.

When the group began to reach the exit Jenny suddenly stopped.

“Umm Archie,” Jenny said nervously, “What’s happening?”

Archie watched in shock as Jenny began to slowly fade.

“He must have placed some sort of summoning spell or something on you.”

“Why is it happening and why didn’t we do that?” Claire asked.

“Because you need to place before you actually use it meaning he must have either known we were coming or planned this.”

“Can you stop?” Jenny asked, beginning to panic.

“I can’t! I don’t know how!”

Suddenly Jenny vanished, leaving no trace of her. Archie quickly began to fly out the exit, yelling, “Come on! We need to get to our friends! He should be with Douxie, so wherever Douxie is that’s where Jenny will be!”

Now Archie really hoped Douxie won’t do anything idiotic.

****

Jenny collapsed on a floor, someplace far from her friends, she assumed. She’s also pretty sure some of her internal organs moved out of place.

“Jenny!” a voice called.

Looking up, Jenny saw the face of her beloved, who seemed both relieved and anxious.

“Douxie,” she called back, as she stood and began to run to him, only be stopped by a magical barrier. Turning around, she saw her captor, hand outstretched.

“Let her go Owain!” Douxie yelled, “Your fight is with me! She’s innocent!”

“So was my wife! You left us to die! After all we did for you!”

“I know! There’s not a day that goes by that I regret running. You accepted me into your home and at the first sign of danger, I turned my back. You have every right to be angry at me but I beg you, leave Jenny out of this.”

Owain seemed to consider this but she knew it was an act. Hopefully, her friends have a plan because if they didn’t, both Jenny and Douxie are dead.

“Tempting, but you need to feel my pain,” Owain answered.

Suddenly Jenny felt a searing pain inside her, growing every second. She heard her name be called out but the pain was overwhelming. Guess she wasn’t getting married. _I love you, Douxie_ , she thought as she began to lose consciousness.

“Eat Toothache, buttsnack!” she heard someone say as the pain began to subside.


	28. Finally Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I can't write fight scenes yet.
> 
> Enjoy!

Douxie had never been happier to see Steve’s ridiculous weapon in his life. The instant it contacted Owain’s face, the magic barrier surrounding Jenny disappeared along with her cries of pain. Douxie immediately ran to her side carefully lifting her head. When her eyes met him, she smiled softly. 

“How did you make a shadow portal?” Dwain asked outraged.

“Because this isn’t shadow magic! It’s a wormhole!” Douxie smugly yelled as he held up his wrist, “And this is a tubby tracker! Technology is quite useful don’t you think?”

Soon the rest of his friends followed through. He passed Jenny off to Blinky, who then got her back through the wormhole. Once Douxie knew she was safe, he could focus on the battle at hand. 

Quickly summoning his staff, Douxie attacked relentlessly. Owain reflected every attack just as fiercely. The rest of his friends fought off the stone sentinels. 

“You are a coward! You let children fight your battles!”

“They’re braver than me when I was their age that’s for sure. But my battle is with you and I would say I’m doing pretty well.”

Then in one fluid motion, Owain was knocked to the ground, Douxie’s staff on his neck. This was it. Douxie could end this right here. But he couldn’t.

“What are you waiting for? Do it!” Owain yelled.

“I have enough blood on my hands. To make sure you won’t hurt us anymore, you’ll be banished to the shadow realm. I think that’s fitting enough.”

Owain was then magically tied up, causing his stone army to fall to the ground. His friends cheered and high-fived. Douxie finally felt like he could breathe again. It was over. Of course, they still have to hide from the Arcane Order, but that was something to worry about another day. 

“Fair Lady Claire, would mind conjuring a portal for me?”

“Anything for you Teach.”

Once the portal was made, Douxie tossed Owain into it. After Claire shut the portal, she asked, “Are you sure he can’t escape?”

“He doesn’t use shadow magic from what I saw. Besides, if he did, he would have found me a long time ago. Now, if you would excuse me, I would like to see my fiancée.”

Douxie proceeded to run to the wormhole, excited to reunite with Jenny.

****

Jenny sat on the Lake’s couch as Dr. Lake examined her. Blinky had set Jenny down, then left to go help the others. 

“This probably the most normal thing I’ve done for one of Jim’s friends.” Dr. Lake mumbled.

“So you’ve had a wormhole in your basement?”

“That’s new actually. But that basement has seen many things.”

The sound of feet running up the basement stairs caught Jenny’s attention. Douxie stumbled into the living room, eyes on Jenny. 

“How is she, Dr. Lake?” He asked concerned.

“Only scrapes and bruises it looks like. But I still recommend getting some rest. You’ve both been through an exhausting ordeal.”

“Of course. I was thinking about probably staying here for the holidays anyway.”

Dr. Lake packed up her things and soon as she was out of the room, Douxie rushed to her side. Jenny wrapped her arms around holding on tight for dear life, while Douxie buried his face in her shoulder. They held that position for what seemed like forever. 

“Is he-?” she whispered

“He’s gone. Trapped in the Shadow Realm.”

“He told me what happened. Is it true?”

“That I ran at the first sign of trouble? Yes. If I had stayed things might have gone differently.”

“They might’ve but that’s in the past. It took you 900 years to become a Master Wizard. If you had stayed you might have died with them. But let’s not think about the what-ifs.”

“Agreed,” he was silent for a moment, “I do believe we still have a wedding to attend to.”

“Let’s wait until tomorrow. We’ve had a long day.”

“As you wish.”

Jenny then brought his lips to hers, glad to feel them again. After a bit, they need to come up for air. When they parted, Douxie placed his forehead on hers. As they began to lean in again, a gasp stopped them. Jenny turned her head to see Nari and Zoe in the dining room. Nari, who gasped, ran over and wrapped her arms around Jenny.

“I’m so relieved that you are safe,” Nari said as she held Jenny tightly. 

“I’m happy to see you too Nari.”

Soon the rest of their friends entered the living room weary from the fight. After being released from Nari’s hold, Jenny snuggled into Douxie’s side, leaning her head on his shoulder. 

“So when are you guys planning on leaving?” Jim asked.

“Actually, I’ve never been a big fan of the snow,” Douxie answered, “Besides, Arch hates cold weather.”

“Undoubtedly so” the cat-dragon agreed. 

“And I’m bit curious about your little town,” Jenny added

“But we ought to find a place to stay,” Douxie continued, “Sorry Toby, but I think we need to find someplace more permanent.”

“No problem dude. Nana will miss the company though.”

“I won’t,” Archie mumbled.

A chorus of laughter erupted from the group. As Jenny observed the people around her, she knew there was no other place she’d rather be. Yes, the danger was still out there, but as long as she was with Douxie, there was no need to worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! They're staying in Arcadia!
> 
> Tell me what y'all thought!


	29. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have to the end. I might do some one-shots based on this couple. If you have any requests ask in the comments below! I'll let you know ahead that I don't do NSFW so that's an automatic no.
> 
> Enjoy!

Six Months Later

Closing the door with a heavy sigh, the wizard’s head hit the wood behind him, dreading the conversation to come. Work was excruciating and after he clocked out, his friends from Arcadia called needing his help. Desperately.

Voices lead him to the living room of the apartment. He discovered Nari and his wife playing a game on the couch, while Archie lazily stretched in the sun coming from a window. Noticing his arrival, Jenny smiled brightly. Douxie’s heart broke at the thought of telling her

“Hey, there handsome,” she greeted, “Dinner’s still in the oven. I’m trying the meatloaf recipe Jim sent me last week.”

“That sounds amazing, love,” Douxie began, “But I can’t stay for dinner.”

Jenny’s face sobered knowing there was only one reason why.

“How long will you be gone?”

“I don’t know. But no matter what I will come back in time,” he said as he sat next to her, placing his hand on her small bulging stomach. A soft thump hit his hand. Douxie stared wide-eyed at what had transpired.

“They started kicking today,” she explained somberly, “I was talking about you when I first felt it.”

Slowly sliding off and kneeling in front of Jenny, he spoke softly, “Hey, there love. Daddy loves so much. I have to leave for a bit but I promise, I’ll be back before you know it. Be good for Mommy and Aunt Nari. Also, please stop eating tea leaves on bread. It’s not good for you or your mother.”

The baby kicked at his face, probably disagreeing with Douxie. Jenny laughed tearily at her husband. Douxie lifted his head, meeting her eyes. His hand reached up brushing away the falling tears.

“I promise I’ll make it back.”

“You better.”

He then kissed her, pouring all the love he could into it. When they parted, he wished could just stay there, not leaving her side. But his friends needed him and he would never forgive himself if something happened.

After calling Arch over, Douxie kissed Jenny one more time, then walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry. Basically, this leads to the Rise of the Titians.
> 
> Tell me what y'all thought and don't forget to ask if you have any ideas!
> 
> (Edit Jenny is about 3-4 months pregnant)


End file.
